You Know, Professor
by Rianna Potter
Summary: Scrubbing cauldrons is not Lena's number one priority of the night, but when she has to suffer Snape's detention, things take a few turns. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to the genius. Go figure.

**Author's Notes:** After waiting twenty four hours for the Half-Blood Prince release date, I'm down to writing. This one's for Lena, my Secret Santa recipient for Accio Firebolt. Happy Holidays!

* * *

**You Know, Professor**

"Ten points from Hufflepuff," Snape called out menacingly as Lena Wolf tipped over the flask clumsily.

"But professor, it was an-" she tried to explain. Tilting the beaker upwards once more, she turned in her seat to face Professor Snape.

"I am not responsible for your silly actions, Ms. Wolf. It is your own fault that you are incapable of controlling your own limbs," Snape's lip curled as he spoke.

"But you didn't dock points when Nott blew up the cauldron!" Lena retorted, trembling. Snape's eyes danced.

"Make that a detention. Be here at six and ready to scrub the cauldrons," Snape changed his mind, watching her through now thin eyes. Lena grumbled but no words escaped her mouth. She wiped up the mess she'd made and slammed the rag down. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"_I'm not responsible for your silly actions, Ms. Wolf,_" Lena imitated Snape childishly as she made her way to the Potions Dungeon later that night. She swore under her breath and kicked imaginary objects in the air.

As she reached the dungeon door, she pushed it open lightly and peaked in. It was unoccupied, so she slid in through the slightly cracked door and took a seat towards the left, as far away from Snape's desk as possible without it being too obvious. She unloaded her book bag, which held her potions supplies and books. Still, no Professor Snape.

She did everything imaginable while waiting. By the time Professor Snape had arrived, she had finished a total of two essays, three charts, and read three chapters. Her bag was now completely organized, so she leaned back in her chair and complained inward about this detention.

After the Ice Age has passed, Professor Snape burst in through his office door. He took one look at Lena, then sat down, no words escaping his mouth. Lena stared at him, expecting a response.

"Professor, I'm here for-" she began, her voice quivering.

"I am not unaware of your presence, Ms. Wolf. You know why you're here. Get to work," he ordered, not looking up from his papers. Lena contorted and twisted her face in imitation of Snape secretly, then stepped over to the dirty cauldrons on the side counter.

While the potions master concentrated on his work, Lena made three trips of carrying cauldrons and one for the cleaning supplies. Taking one look inside the first cauldron told her she'd be there all night.

Pulling out the scrubber and bottle of cleaner, she began. The scratching of Snape's quill and Lena's scrubbing motion made a bat that got stuck her mind after she finished later that night.

Suddenly, she had an idea. "You know, Professor, you can use the cleaning charm on the cauldrons instead of having to scrub them everyday," she informed him. She looked back down at the crust covered pewter cauldron and continued scraping. Snape focused harder on marking the papers while Lena's hands went numb.

And then again, five minutes later Lena interrupted him. "You know, Professor, you could just extend the due dates on the essays and then you wouldn't have to work so hard," she said innocently. This time Snape looked up.

"And to whose benefit would that be?" his lip curled. He sat up straight in his seat and stared at Lena.

"Yours," she paused, "and everyone else's." Snape went back to ignoring her and continued working.

_He is so darn stubborn. He's worse than Umbridge… okay, maybe not._Many similar thoughts ran through her mind as she scrubbed endlessly.

"Done," she announced as she finally lay the brush down. She watched her potions professor to see if he would let her leave.

"Sit," he commanded just as she thought she'd get off easy. Lena obediently complied and slid into the nearest chair. Expecting there was a reason for her to stay around, she watched Snape intensely for as long as she could without her eyes watering. No response.

"You know, Professor, it's nearly eleven," she said aloud, eyeing the clock. She looked hopeful.

"I know what time it is," he hissed, slamming down his quill. Lena jumped but did not stop focusing on the thought of leaving the horrid place. He remained in his seat.

"So does that mean I can go?" Lena folded her hands together and smiled, seeing if the charm would persuade the professor to set her free of his clutches.

"Very well," Snape dismissed her in an exasperated tone.

"Good night, Professor," she said, fetching her book bag. "Happy Christmas." Then she glided out the door, down the corridor, and back to her dormitory.

* * *

"Professor, do you need help scrubbing the cauldrons again?" Lena bounded up to Professor Snape after Potions class the following week. She was trying a new approach with the potions master. As the rest of the class filed out, Cyndi, Isla, and Erika shot her warning looks and left. Earlier, Cyndi had warned her that she doing something very dangerous – being kind to Snape. Lena disregarded them and turned her attention hopefully to Snape.

"Are you suggesting that I need to give you yet _another_ detention, Ms. Wolf?" he inquired maliciously.

"No, I just thought you'd want some help since you choose not to do it the easy way," she said logically. Snape got a restrained look on his face and twisted a bit.

"Fine," his voice boomed. His twisted look changed and his lip twitched. He smiled. Lena's eyes got big; she had never seen Professor Snape smile before. She grinned with joyfulness.

"Happy Christmas, Professor," she wished him as she made her way to the door. She could have sworn she heard the phrase repeated back to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas, scwolf10k! Also, I feel proud that I controlled myself and didn't slip in Ron/Hermione. 


End file.
